Yugioh Zexal: Kazuki's Grand Adventure! Halloween Special!
by Unknown entity328
Summary: This is my first attempt at a oneshot so I'm sorry in advance if you don't like it.


**Happy Halloween my readers! I was looking through different costumes to use as a reference for a few things when an idea for this oneshot popped in my head. For the record, this is not part of my yugioh zexal: Kazuki's grand adventure fanfic, just using it's characters. Anywho, just wanted to wish you all a happy Halloween and to post this fanfic. This is my first time writing a oneshot so I'm not sure if it'll be any good, but I tried. Read and enjoy! XD**

* * *

"Tell me again why I'm wearing this?" I asked the person behind me in embarrassment as I stared at the mirror in front of me to see my reflection. I was pretty much wearing a costume of Antitopian and through the mirror I could see that behind me Yuma was wearing a costume of Utopia. Now that our hair was covered by the helmets, I could see that other than our eye colors and costumes, me and Yuma could pass off as twins. ' _How did I not notice that?_ '

"It's Halloween Kazu." Yuma replied grinning. "Tori said she was holding a costume party and she invited us."

"But where did you get the costumes?" I asked in confusion turning around to face my adoptive brother gesturing to our costumes. "Last I checked, these can't be bought in stores."

"Sora made them." Yuma replied oblivious to the look of surprise on my face and the blush on my cheeks. "I told her about the party and when I told her we didn't have any costumes she offered to make a couple for us."

"Sora made these?" When Yuma nodded I looked at my costume again taking in that every detail was done perfectly with no flaws whatsoever. My face turned a deeper shade of red when it hit me that I was wearing something Sora made. ' _I didn't know she could make costumes._ '

" _ **I'm quite surprised she didn't make a humanoid version of my monster form.**_ " Dark Mist commented looking over my costume.

" _ **I fail to comprehend the meaning of this Halloween you speak of Yuma.**_ " Astral said confusion evident in his voice.

"Halloween is a day where people dress up in costumes Astral." I explained before Yuma could open his mouth. "At night, kids go around to other people's houses carrying buckets to to go trick-or-treating."

" _ **Trick-or-treating?**_ " Astral asked in confusion and fascination. " _ **And what is this Trick-or-treating you speak of Kazuki?**_ "

"It's where you walk to someone's door, knock, and when they open the door you say 'Trick-or-treat' and they give you candy." Yuma picked up on the explanation while I continued to look over my costume.

I tuned out everything Yuma said to Astral as I took the sword that came with my Antitopian costume and gave it a few practice swings. ' _It's light, but still sturdy. It could probably take a few hits before breaking._ ' I blushed again when I remembered who made it. ' _I better remember to thank Sora the next time I see her. Hopefully I won't stutter._ '

"Anyway, that's pretty much what Halloween is." Yuma's voice brought me out of my thoughts as he grabbed my wrist and started to drag me out of the bathroom where we put on our costumes. "Come on Kazu, let's show Kari and grandma!" We walked down the stairs and entered the living room to see Kari dressed as Harpie Lady with her back facing us. "Hey Kari, nice costume."

"Thanks Yuma." Kari turned to face us and I saw her eyes widened as she looked from me to Yuma and back. "Wow, are we sure you're not long lost twins?"

"I'm pretty sure I was an only child before coming here Kari." I said sweat dropping before shaking my head and pointed to her. "Anyway, why are you wearing a costume Kari? Are you going to a party too?"

"Yeah, you could say that." Kari replied running a hand through her hair. "A co-worker is retiring today and the boss is holding a farewell party and thought it would be a good idea to make it a costume party too."

"That explains why you have a costume." Yuma commented looking over our sister's costume. "I remember you not being a fan of this stuff though."

"The costume's mandatory Yuma." Kari said and I saw that her eye was twitching a little. "I wouldn't wear it at all if the boss didn't told me to."

" _ **I think you should get Yuma out of here before he get's hurt.**_ " Dark Mist pointed out and I nodded in agreement quickly grabbing Yuma's arm and making a run for it to the front door.

"We're going to Tori's now Kari!" I called out as we ran out the door.

* * *

After leaving our house, Yuma and I walked to Tori's house and when we reached her door and knocked on it waiting for it to open. The door open to show Tori wearing a Gagaga Girl costume and behind was her mother wearing a Mystical Sand costume. "Hey guys, you made it." She stepped aside to let us in and she guided us down the hall to the living room to see our friends inside having a good time.

By the snack table I could see Bronk dressed as Tin Archduke talking to Caswell dressed as Doctor Kozaki, Flip was next to them dressed as Flipangutan talking to Cathy dressed as Twin Tail Cat Lady. I looked to another part of the room to see Blazer, Ryan, Kyle, and Sora were also here with Blazer dressed as Burning Rocker King, Ryan's costume was Gladiator Beast Gyzarus, Kyle's was Black Luster Soldier, and when I saw Sora's costume I could help but blush when I saw it. Her costume was Mystical Elf and it was amazing.

' _So pretty._ ' I thought and my face felt like it was on fire when I couldn't take my eyes off my crush. The detail's on her costume were so amazing that if I didn't know any better I would have thought that Mystical Elf was actually here right now. I flinched when her gaze fell on me and she started walking over. ' _She's coming this way! What do I say?!_ '

"Hey Kazu." Sora greeted when she stopped in front of me and started to at me from top to bottom before smiling. "I'm so glad to see it fits, you look great."

"T-thanks Sora." I said rubbing my arm trying to will away the blush on my cheeks. "Y-your costume looks r-really good too."

"Thank you!" Her smile got even bigger as she did a twirl so I could see all of her costume. "It took me all night to finish it and the difficult part was getting the right color for the paint." She then took my hand causing my cheeks to burn red again. "Come on, everyone's having fun without us." She started pulling me toward where the others are bobbing for apples with Tori going first and Yuma standing behind her holding her hat. "That looks like fun, I'm after Tori!"

"I guess I'm after Sora then." I muttered as Tori came up for air not being able to get an apple.

"Aw, I was so close!" Tori complained taking a towel that was next to the tub and started to dry herself off. She looked over to Sora and stepped aside. "Your turn Sora, good luck."

"Thanks." Sora took off the headpiece of her costume and held it out to me. "Can you hold this for me Kazu?"

"Uh, s-sure." I took the headpiece and watched as Sora dunked her head in the water trying to get and apple with our friends cheering her on. After a few minutes it seemed like Sora was going to give up when I saw an apple floating close to her on her right. "Sora, to your right!" She paused for a moment before continuing and came up with and apple in her mouth. "You did it!"

She took the apple out her mouth and gave me a big smile. "It's because you pointed out where the apple was Kazu, it was thanks to you that I got it."

I gave a shy smile feeling my face heating up a bit as I handed back her headpiece. "It was nothing, I'm honestly surprised you heard me." She just smiled back as she took her headpiece and put it back. I took my helmet off and knelt in front of the tub. "Alright, my turn to give this a shot."

"Get a big one Kazu!" Yuma and Blazer cheered behind me and I laughed at how in sync they were just now.

"Guys, the apple are all the same size." Tori pointed out shaking her head with an amused smile on her face.

"Then I guess I'll have to get two in one go to make up to that huh?" I joked smirking before dunking my head in the water.

* * *

It was a fun party to say the least, after bobbing for apples where I actually got two in one go, Bronk and Caswell challenged me and Yuma to a game of ring toss where the losers had to wear Amazoness costume for the remainder of the party. Needless to say that me and Yuma won and now Bronk was dressed as Amazoness Swordswoman and Caswell as Amazoness Fighter and they looked so ridiculous wearing them no one in the entire room could stop laughing. We played other games as the party was slowly coming to an end and we were now sitting in a circle playing Truth or Dare and it was Blazer's turn.

"Kyle, truth or dare?" Blazer asked.

"Dare." Kyle replied crossing his arms grinning confidently.

Blazer smirked. "I dare you to say out loud what was the most embarrassing moment of your life."

The grin vanished from Kyles face as his eyes widened jaw hanging in disbelief. "What?! No way!"

"Remember Kyle, if you refuse, you'll be punished." I reminded grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

Kyle twitched at that glaring at me before muttering something under his breath.

"What was that?" Ryan asked leaning forward a bit.

"I said my most embarrassing moment was when I..." Kyle said again mumbling the last part blushing a little.

"Speak up man, we can't hear the last part." I said still grinning.

"I wet myself in the middle of the mall!" Kyle shouted his face beet red. The room was completely silent before we all except Kyle burst out laughing some of us holding our sides falling onto our backs. He glared at me as I tried to control my laughter and sat back up still holding my sides. "Kazu, truth or dare?"

"Dare." I replied wiping away a stray tear that got out for laughing too hard.

"I dare you to kiss Sora." Kyle said with a triumphant smirk and I looked at him in shock and when I looked to Sora I saw she was in the same state as me.

"K-k-kiss... S-Sora?" I stuttered out looking to Sora who was blushing.

"Remember, if you don't do the dare." Kyle continued to grin. "You'll have to do the punishment."

I shivered when I remembered what the punishment was while everyone else was chanting 'Kiss, kiss, kiss' over and over again. Swallowing the lump in my throat I turned my body so I was fully facing Sora and slowly leaned forward bringing my face closer to hers as she closed her eyes waiting for my lips to touch hers. I paused looking to the others nervously to see that they weren't going to do anything to stop this which made even more nerve wreaking knowing that there's an audience. I turned back to Sora and my eyes fell on her lips that looked soft before going back to do Kyle's stupid dare. Just as our lips were about to touch, I quickly moved my lips to peck her on the cheek before backing away turning so my back was facing her so she wouldn't see how red my face was.

"Come on man, what was that?!" Kyle complained with his hands in the air.

"You didn't say how I was supposed to do it." I retorted giving Kyle a side glare bonking him on the head with the fake sword of my costume. "You just said to kiss Sora, you didn't say anything about it having to be on the lips."

"Kazu's got you there Kyle." Ryan nodded crossing his arms. "Next time, be more specific with your dares."

With that the party was over and everyone was leaving Tori's house to go home.

"I thought I was going to have a heart attack." I muttered with my hand resting over my chest where my heart is as I felt it rapidly beating. "What was Kyle thinking making me do that dare."

"Relax Kazu, he was only having fun." Yuma said with his arms behind his head. "Don't be too hard on him."

"You wouldn't be saying that if he dared you to kiss your crush." I grumbled moving my hand to the hilt of my sword. ' _He's lucky a bonk to the head was the only thing I did to him._ '

"Sorry, what was that Kazu?' Yuma asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing." I said quickly before I started to speed walk home. "It's getting late, we better hurry home before grandma starts to get worried.


End file.
